


Deluge

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Thor/Bruce Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: They complement each other: the lightning that sings through Thor’s veins and the energy it exudes, and Bruce’s body absorbing gamma radiation like a battery.





	Deluge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Time
> 
> Emotional sex, y'all.

Thor runs his hand through Bruce’s curly hair, moving down past his nape and even lower to rest against the small of his back. He fits their bodies together, and how could Bruce say no in the face of this _heat_? Bruce’s skin feels hot to the touch, but Asgardian bodies run even hotter than his.

 

They complement each other: the lightning that sings through Thor’s veins and the energy it exudes, and Bruce’s body absorbing gamma radiation like a battery.

 

Thor cradles his cheek tenderly with his other hand; he licks into Bruce’s mouth and all of his reservations are suddenly gone. He pulls away and runs a thumb over his mouth, slick and swollen and shiny from kissing.

 

Bruce is breathing heavily now. Instinct tells him to raise his hand to his neck to feel his heart rate, but Thor is there in an instant, mouthing at his pulse point, and Bruce bites his lip to keep from crying out.

 

Thor’s hands move to cup his ass, lining up their hips and _oh_ , Bruce thinks they fit perfectly. He hooks his leg behind Thor’s and isn’t even surprised when Thor raises Bruce’s other leg, settling in between them.

 

Minutes later and they’re on the bed. Bruce has never been with a man before, and he wonders how Thor...wants him. After shrugging off their clothes, Bruce feels suddenly awkward and makes to turn over, but Thor is there again, covering him and caressing his stomach and making him moan into his mouth.

 

Bruce’s legs fall open and Thor moves down to press kisses against his torso, hot breath on his skin. He licks across his navel, and Bruce shivers. He grows embarrassed with everything laid out for Thor to see, and he tries to close his legs. Thor, massaging his inner thighs, promptly coaxes them open again. He presses his lips to Bruce’s knee and moves inward, leaving faint impressions on his skin before he inhales Bruce’s musky scent.

 

Bruce lets out a heavy breath, shuddering.

 

Thor kisses the head of his cock, tonguing his slit. Bruce puts a fist to his mouth to muffle his cries. Thor takes him into his mouth, and Bruce’s hands clutch at the bedsheets. There’s a roaring in his ears, and the feeling like he’s in freefall, as though he has to hold on or the pleasure will stop.

 

Thor licks at Bruce in a place so intimate, coaxing him open with his tongue. He slides his fingers in and Bruce feels his toes curl. He leans up to kiss Bruce, whose face heats as he tastes himself on Thor.

 

Soon, Thor is in him. He covers his eyes with his forearm, because he can’t let Thor see the dampness that threatens to fall. He can’t let Thor see what he does to Bruce, how easily he falls apart in his hands.

 

Thor doesn’t remove his arm; instead he buries his face into Bruce’s neck, inhaling his scent. Bruce’s breath hitches, and Thor kisses the hollow of his throat.

 

He whispers filthy things into Bruce’s ear, about how perfect it feels to fill him up, how it felt fingering him open where no one has touched him before.

 

Bruce _sobs_ , and feels absolutely _wrecked_.

 

He comes undone, trembling at the friction, at the deep slide of Thor within him. Thor is with him, in him, all around him, and it’s suddenly too much and too little all at once. He clutches Thor’s back hard enough to leave red marks on his inhuman skin.

 

When Bruce comes, he can’t help but let out a cry. Thor responds by covering his mouth with his own, swallowing his moans.

 

They lay together afterwards, curled into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut, and it's pure feelings. Sigh.
> 
> I made a [Thor-centric discord](https://discord.gg/4dahRt8), if anyone is interested in joining. This is an INCEST-FREE server.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
